Fairy Tail: Light of Hope:Chapter 13: Demon Guardian of the Volcano
Fairy Tail: Light of Hope:Chapter 13: Demon Guardian of the Volcano Groah!!!! roared the magma like being, sending a wave of air that shocked the gang '' this thing... is powerful'' said a bewildered Ember 'IF THOU DESIRE THE STONE THEN PROVE ME THY WORTH MAGE'' ''said the being and unleashed an orb of fire ''Flame Barrier'' shouted Ember and the fire orb was blocked and the being unleashed more i don't think so, Scorching Wheel attacked Ember with most of her power behind it and her wheel blocked all the orbs while heading at the magma being, which caught it with its one hand easily to Ember's shock. ''''THOU DARE TO CHALLENGE ME WITH SUCH INSIGNIFICANT FLAMES?' it asked angry to Ember's shock 'FOOLISH MORTAL GIRL,I AM THE FIRE DEMON PLACED AS GUARDIAN OF THE FIRE STONE BY THE GREAT SHAMAN! AND YET, THOU DARE TO CHALLENGE ME WHEN THOU ARE SO WEAK? DOTH MAKE ME LAUGH!!'' said the fire demon who was exerting magic power while sending Ember's spell back at her who was frozen from both his power and statements. ''Luminous Barrier said Roxanne who protected the frozen Ember Ro...xy? hey, what's wrong with you Ember? You give up while the fight barely started? asked Roxanne while smiling we are with you so don't you dare give up she said with a warm face, Roxy... said a moved Ember who was crying. Suddenly, a flaming wave appeared and Roxanne jumped back to the others and the flaming wave surrounded them as a flaming vortex Roxy! Everyone! '' IN CASE THOU DIDN'T KNOW, THIS IS A SACRED DUEL BETWEEN TWO, THY FRIENDS SHAN'T INTERFERE! claimed the demong angry. Ember's anger was building up and her hands were on fire ''I ''won't '' say it again she said pissed and unleashed a stream of fire that forced the demon to block and be pushed slightly back release them now she said ''FUFUFU, SEEMS THOU CAN DO IT IF THOU TRY, NOW LET THE TRUE FIGHT BEGIN! he said happy. Meanwhile, Oceania was trying to put out the fire to no avail ''i'm sorry she said the magic difference is great, this spell is so strong that evaporates my water she explained while sweating a lot from the heat and exhaustion. Ember was locked in a close fight with the demon, utilizing her agility to avoid his punches and striking on blind spots ''THOU ARE IMPRESSIVE MORTAL. USING THY AGILITY TO AVOID MY ATTACKS WHILE ATTACKING MY UNGUARDED SPOTS he said as she was doing exactly that, ''BUT'' he said and punched her belly, sending her crushing on a rock ''Agh. Ember just spat out blood while holding her belly and trying to stand up ''''his strength is crazy if i take one more blow-' she thought and the demon was ready to punch her again, with her avoiding it by stepping on his hand and backflipping. 'EXCELLENT, BUT I WONDER, HOW MUCH TIME THOU HAVE TO PLAY AROUND?' he asked sarcastically what do you mean? she asked while still in pain 'I MEAN THAT THY FRIENDS WILL SOON PERISH!'' he said, making her eyes widen. ''What...did you say? she asked terribly shocked ''MY HELLISH VORTEX WILL SOON DRY THEM UP. ONLY THE STONE AND MY DEFEAT CAN DISPEL IT ''. '' Ember's eyes were full of terror and sadness at the demon's words ''AS A DEMON I CAN FEEL IT, YOU ARE A GIRL WITH PRIDE AND THOU WOULD RATHER FIGHT BUT I WILL PROPOSE THIS: GIVE UP ON THE STONE AND I SHALL RELEASE THEM'', ''what? she asked shocked, EMBER...DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!! shouted Roxanne who was exhausted from the heat. Ember then gridded her teeth if i give up the stone then an evil girl will seek it. We need the stones to dispel the curse she did to our village she explained, but the demon simply yawned ''I DON'T CARE FOR MORTALS OR NOBLE REASONS. I SIMPLY PROTECT THE FIRE STONE, NOW TELL ME, WHAT'S YOUR DECISION?. Ember swallowed her saliva and was in deep thought when suddenly an idea came to her mind ''hey demon, you said that you or the stone can save my friends right? she asked with a cold voice, ''''OF COURSE' then it's simple she said and gathered flames in her hands, releasing them later to fly above the demon and then started to run '' NO, SHE WOULDN'T! '' he said and turned himself into fire. Ember reached the stone and grabbed it, with the stone releasing magic energy that was damaging Ember agh...listen stone...while we need your power to help my village...right now... i want to save my friends...as long.... as you save them....i don't care.... 'NO!!'' ''NO, EMBER!! shouted everyone ...EVEN IF YOU BURN MY BODY AND SOUL TO ASHES!!! shouted Ember greatly while in pain and removing the stone from its tablet, with it releasing a red glow that blinded the demon and moments later, the vortex was dispelled slowly. Ember!! called everyone while rushing towards her who fell down exhausted ' THOU PASSED THE TEST GIRL'' '' said the fire demon who took some steps towards them passed...a test? she asked exhausted, while also being puzzled 'THE SHAMAN WHO SCATTERED THE STONES APPOINTED VARIOUS SPIRITUAL BEINGS AS THEIR PROTECTORS AND ALSO CREATED TESTS. THE TEST OF THE FIRE STONE IS COURAGE AND WILLPOWER OR GUTS AS THOU WOULD SAY IT'' explained the demon to their surprise ''THE FACT THAT THOU WERE READY TO BE DEVOURED BY THE STONE'S POWER IN ORDER TO SAVE THY FRIENDS PROVED THEE WORTHY OF IT'' . ''As if a girl like her could be worthy of such a magnificent power said a voice that proved to be Alfred who came out of a portal and stepped on a rocky platform Alfred... said Roxanne while bringing her sword out oh, hello Roxanne-sama. It is quite unfortunate to meet at such a place for our second and last time, last time? yes, since i will defeat you all and take the stones he said and unleashed a dark magic beam that was countered by the demon you... ''''EVEN THOUGH IT IS NOT MY ORIGINAL PURPOSE, I SHALL FACE THIS MAN , THOU HAVE TO LEAVE AT ONCE' he said while he had his back on them but tried to say Ember ''AT THE STATE THOU ARE NOW YOU CANNOT DRAW THE STONE'S POWER AND THE REST CANNOT POSSIBLY FACE HIM IN THEIR STATE '' explained the demon and unleashed a torrent of small beings towards them ahhh''they shouted as the small beings carried them out of the volcano. ''How bizarre, seeing a demon protecting humans commented Alfred ''MY JOB IS TO PROTECT THE STONE FROM THE UNWORTHY, SOMETHING THOU CLEARLY ARE. ALSO, I CAN SENSE FOUL ENERGY COMING FROM THEE ''commented the demon and the both of the clashed their fists while the gang was outside the volcano, looking it with a bitter look on their faces, especially Ember who gripped the stone more tightly.